The advent of decentralized transaction systems, such as Bitcoin and SmartContracts, has provided the Internet with a reliably secure protocol for recording ownership over digital value known as the block chain. The blockchain is rooted in private keys and signatures that enable users to digitally preserve immutable historical records (blocks) of transactions in a common ledger linked and secured by cryptology. The common ledger structure of the blockchain makes the records easy to write, read, and to verify their accuracy (e.g., via services/agency formed particularly to perform such functions for a user, entity, or computer system), while difficult for a malicious actor to alter the content or order of the records. The block chain is built on the backs of thousands of peered servers and devised to be mathematically impenetrable. As long as a majority of participating peers act in support of the community, one cannot leverage enough computing power to edit records of the past and thus steal value.